Voyage Of The Unlucky
by Slime In A Suit
Summary: This is a story about a warrior of the Eldar whose craftworld was destroyed along with her mental stability. After escaping the clutches of the imperial guard she meets a somewhat friendly companion on a horrid planet where there is no escape form pain.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to anyone who reads this. I would just like to tell you that this story will mostly just me letting my imagination run free when I'm feeling creative and I'm am sorry for that incase i get anything wrong. I don't really mind about whether i stick closely to every detail of the 40k universe because i just want to make something which is enjoyable or at least attempt to create something enjoyable. But anyways i would truly appreciate any advice, criticism or compliments on my story. So again thanks and enjoy...hopefully. lol**

Chapter 1: Alone With Only Emotion

The hidden path—a place of great mystery and travelled by few. A place which is immensely hard to navigate through without a guide, so much as to make it a place you would only go if you had to enter it to escape a worse fate. But such is the fate of some unfortunate souls.

Synathra walked through the mysterious zone known as the hidden path barely being able to see through the dense fog. Her feet were sore from walking for what felt like days, and the armour and robes which she donned were worn and uncomfortable from her ordeal. She could still hear it_—people screaming and battle cries sounding through the air as her craft world was on the brink of destruction, after being insufficiently prepared for the unprovoked attack from the cold hearted xenophobes known as the Imperium Of Man the civilisation of Craft world Tora'kai crumbled. _Synathra could barely begin to fathom serving under a supposed god that viewed anything other than their humans and genetic monstrosities (space marines) as a blemish on the face of the universe.

_Synathra could see her people dying within the grips of the invading force's bloodied hand. The world she loved burned in front of her, the people she stood beside and fought for were slaughtered all the while the soulstones of her people we shattered sending them to be devoured by Slaanesh. A lone tear crept down her cheek as her composure was destroyed, her Persona of War shattered and strong emotions rained free to toy with her mind. Having nowhere else to turn and nothing to fight for Synathra delved into the webway and into the hidden path alone without a guide._

Synathra only being about the age of one hundred and fifty eight had only lived a fraction of the couple thousand years that was expected from the Eldar. In her very early years she was interested in different civilisations and their languages but was later drawn to the Path of a warrior as she learnt about her psychic abilities. however she was not sufficiently trained for what she had experienced. Having very strong psychic abilities for one who had not trained attracted the attention of Farseer Telareen. Telareen was training Synathra for battle, her Persona of War was not completely ready for what they faced and her psychic abilities although strong were still undisciplined.

She still remembered Farseer Telareen explaining what a Persona of War was for the first time when Synathra was a lot younger—_"Your Persona of War is a different personality you adopt every time you go into battle. It is important for it protects you from traumatic experiences, that would otherwise torture your soul through guilt, anger or sadness."Telareen's voice was always calm and soothed any worries or doubts Synathra had._

Telareen was always kind to Synathra and always took pride in any accomplishment she made no matter how small or great almost like a loving mother. Farseer Telareen had light blond shoulder blade length hair which was always platted and kept behind her. Her face had quite pleasant sharp features which always had a slight soothing smile. She had a rather slender physique with delicate looking limbs. Synathra didn't quite know how old the farseer actually was but it didn't really bother her.

Synathra remembered the first time she saw Telareen without her smile and instantly knew something was wrong_—"Is something wrong Farseer?"She asked her voice sounding thoughtful and caring despite her eagerness to know of what was wrong. "I am afraid so Synathra." her voice sounding solemn as she replied."... The city is under attack by the Imperium of Man and our defences are waning fast. I will be heading off shortly to help aid in the defence" "Then I shall come with you!" Synathra exclaimed not wanting to be left by herself while she could be defending her craft world "You are not ready. You are young and the effects of war may very well destroy you, if not physically but mentally." Telareen protested in her calm manner. "I refuse to sit here and do nothing while the rest of the craft world fights! I have already been into battle to fight the enemies who threatened to destroy us and i was unaffected!" Synathra let out her argument in a stubborn tone. _

_"Synathra you have only fought Tyranids. They are barely sentient and there is no remorse in killing them and even then i saw the fear inside you. Humans may be foolish with their desire to purge all aliens but they still feel pain and emotion which can instigate guilt or uncontrollable rage unless your Persona of War is properly prepared. They are also very cunning and could always be formulating plan to send you to your demise." "I do not care, I'm coming with you to defend the craft world!" Determination spread across every inch of her face. "*sigh* Very well. Who am i to deny your right to defend the craft world you were born and raised on."_

As Synathra walked through the hidden path she wiped a few tears off the side of her face smearing soot and ash on her cheek. She kneeled down and looked into a pool of water that she came across to inspect her reflection hoping to find the almost flawless delicate features that she had always seen looking back at her. She was then horrified to see her face covered in grime with a deep gash on the side of her right cheek. Her usually silky, black hair that reached halfway down her back was tangled and unkempt due to the lack of a brush. Her back bent over, her head bowed letting strands of hair fall infront of her face while she cried more tears of pain, leaving white streaks in the grime where the tears washed away some of the dirt to reveal her pale complexion.

Synathra opened her right hand which had been clenched to reveal the soul stone of Farseer Telareen—The sounds explosions and various gunfire from both Eldar and Human weaponry erupted around the warzone. Synathra was kneeling by Farseer Telareen who had a large chunk of shrapnel impaled in though her abdomen which reached out of her lower back. looking into Synathra's eyes she made her last request with her last breaths. "When I die take my soulstone and flee to the hidden path." *cough* blood made its way out of Telareen's mouth "I...Will be... with you...Always" the farseers head fell back as her breathing stopped and life left her body. Synathra took the soulstone from around Telareen's neck and after one last look at the Telareen's lifeless body, she took off towards the webway.

The instability of Synathra mind worried her and as a result she was always on edge, every ominous sound made her cringe. She stood up and continued to stumble through the mist with no food or medical supplies, all the while every part of her body was sore and tired making her want to just give up, but the prospect of no one finding her and the Farseers soulstones kept her moving.

**So what did you think? like i said at the top i would love any reviews. If my mind is feeling creative enough i will be pumping out tons of chapters. And again thank you, I hope you have a good day... Or night... Or evening. Whatever time it is. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaay another chapter or oh no depending on what you thought of the first one. Again I would love any sort of feedback. Also i apologise for my grammar but i will be getting a program that will be able to help teach me while I'm writing. I don't have it yet but soon. Anyway I hope you enjoy and thank you. =)**

**And an extra thank you to the people who reviewed.**

**Also whenever you see underlined text Like this It is the character's thoughts.**

**Chapter 2: Exit to a worse fate**

After a few more hours of what felt like aimlessly stumbling through nothingness, Synathra bumped into a solid object, because she was not entirely continuous at the time she had no idea it was there. The jolt of pain which lance through her forehead jumpstarted her entranced brain. After taking a look at the solid object her eyes lit up with joy. "An exit finally!" she did not have the strength nor a companion for her to exclaim her true relief of being able to leave the hidden path. She traced her fingers over the smooth wraithbone and explored the sides of the structure until she found the controls to the gateway.

After activating the gate there was a slight crackle of energy. Synathra moved quickly out through the gate, after a brief flash she fell face first into a dirt floor. After wiping the dirt out of her eyes she looked around to find she was in a lush forest full of lovely vegetation harbouring a multitude of colours. The gateway was covered in vines and muck, this was obviously due to to a lack of maintenance.

Although the forest was beautiful Synathra was disappointed due to it not being what she had been hoping for. But saying that she didn't really know what she was hoping for. Another craft world mabey? No that would be hoping for way too much.

The young eldar psyker got to her feet in search for food and clean water.

* * *

The forest was humid and the soil was soft due to the small amount of sunlight which made its way through the thick canopy of alien flora. Pushing through the jungle was difficult and the lack of a cutting tool didn't help. Stray branches and vines clawed at Synathra, although they did not cut her through the armour she wore it was still irritating whenever she got entangled. When she finally came across a water spring which looked clean enough to drink from she ran over to the water due to the feeling of great relief which had given her a burst of energy.

After drinking her fill of water she proceeded to wash the grime of her face and clean the gash on her cheek.

After cleaning and drinking Synathra could tell the sun was going down due to the orange tinge in the small amounts of sky that was visible. Leaning back against a tree she let the dark grip of sleep take her.

* * *

Farvairen sprinted through the trees while the screams and maniacal laughter of heretics echoed close behind him. "Keep running you unenlightened bastard! It will only make the catch more pleasurable!" Farvairen wasn't too fond of being captured by people who wanted him to die a slow and painful death, so instead he decided to keep running. He ran right through a small clearing catching a glimpse of someone or something, but not caring because that was the least of his worries.

Synathra awoke to the sound of loud shouting and gunfire. All of a sudden a man sprinted right through the small clearing and then moments later three more ran in but stopped when they saw her. The man at the head of the pack had scars and symbols carved into his face one of which was the mark of slaanesh. His arms and legs were bleeding or wounded from what looked like self mutilation. His lips curved into a cruel grin as he looked at her and then shouted "Looks like we've got a new torture pet boys!"

Synathra scrabled to her feet and rounded the tree just before they started firing their autoguns. Luckally they fired everywhere but her position. As fear crept through her body she tapped into her psychic power, she popped her head and arm out of cover and fired a bolt of crackling energy at one of the men. The bolt hit him right in the chest causing his body to spasm and his eyes to to start bubbling. Blood seeped out of the mans eyes, mouth and nose while his internal organs melted into a gruesome slush. After a couple of seconds his abdomen proceeded to explode showering his comrades in gore.

The men simply laughed as if they were beyond insane and kept firing.

Farvairen stopped as soon as he heard a loud crackle of energy. He turned around to find that no one was chasing him. He snuck back up to the clearing to find the heretics firing directly at a tree which provided cover for a figure that he couldn't quite make out. There was a man with a ruptured abdomen lying on the floor gore spattered anywhere within 10 feet of him. The head heretic pulled out a rusted combat knife and started advancing on the tree while the other provided suppressing fire .Farvairen was faced with a choice "Do i help the stranger, or do I leave them to die?"

Synathra was panicking, she had no weapon in a two on one fight and she was too fatigued to use her psychic abilities without danger, there was no way out. Peaking around the side of the tree she was met by a rusted knife swinging down towards her face missing by a hair.

A loud roar followed by gunfire made the lead heretic's head turn to see his other allie lying dead on the ground mottled with bullet holes. Synathra took advantage of the heretics hesitation and disarm him then stab him in the throat with his own combat knife. The heretic leader's blood pooled around the Knife and dribbled down his neck, "The pain... Feels..good." He grinned and tried to laugh but only managed to spatter blood on Synathra.

She pulled the dagger out and let the corpse fall the the ground. Synathra turned her head to see another man breathing heavily. Without thinking she charged him with the knife.

She was Eldar, "You just saved an Eldar witch." a voice in his head repeated three times sounding quite irritated while he stared at her. After she pulled the heretics combat knife out of his throat she turned to look at him and charged without warning.

Farvairen caught her arm and pulled her down to knee her in the chest. She fell on her back trying to breath in any small amount air that was available, he pinned her down and held the bloodied combat knife to her throat. The woman was obviously traumatized her eyes sealed shut while fear consumed her face. She was definitely beautiful though, "She tried to kill you. Shes wants you dead!" The voice of Imperial training and propaganda sounded in his mind "Kill her now she is and offence to the Emperor's greatness". Emperor's greatness he mused, Farvairen felt like he was still in the guard.

"I'm not in the guard anymore. I won't kill her after i just saved her" he replied, quickly stuffing the sadistic voice into an imaginary cupboard then locking the door on it. He pulled the blade away from her throat and after discarding the rusted knife he started to walk away deciding he would spare her life, as little as that meant on this planet right now.

Synathra felt the blade at her neck pull away, opening her eyes she saw the man leaving. She took a deep breath remembering her study on languages, "Why didn't you kill me?" she asked. Compared to the Eldar's language the way Humans communicated sounded guttural, but she didn't really mind.

Farvairen stopped mid stride stunned by the fact that she could speak the same language. He turned to look down at her to see a face lined with confusion looking back up at him.

**Thanks for reading chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 3 will be out soon. Have a nice day =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so to anyone who was enjoying reading this. I didn't feel like editing this chapter until the other was finished for some reason.**

**Chapter 3: Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend**

Synathra asked again "Why didn't you kill me?" The mans face portrayed confusion along with exhaustion. His whole body was sweating like he had been running all night darkening his brown and green combat gear. His light blue eyes were tired but had a cautious air to them. The adrenaline was obviously still pumping through him keeping his mind on edge. It took a few moments before he rubbed a hand over his chin, sighed and replied "I didn't intend to kill you in the first place why would I now? Even if i did kill you i would be doing you a favor." His eyes scanned over her. The white armour and golden robes she wore were not optimised for camouflage, but the amount of dirt and mud that caked it made up for it.

The reply hit Synathra with a mental slap "He just saved me, and I tried to kill him. Synathra you're a genius." "I'm sorry." she said awkwardly as her mind gave itself a beating. "The only humans I've met destroyed my life. So why did you help me then?"

Farvairen noticed her face fill with guilt, this was something he did not expect to see,

"I guess in a way you saved me. I don't think I could've ran for much longer, without you as a distraction i would have been finished. But i suppose it didn't feel right to just leave someone to die at the hands of those monsters. I didn't know you were Eldar though."

Synathra tried to get to her feet her chest still ached a little from the blow it had sustained just before. When she shifted her weight onto her legs she felt a sharp pain in her right shin that had gone unnoticed until now. She looked down to see that one of the many rounds fired by the heretics had hit and as a result she was missing a sizeable chunk of flesh. As soon as she saw her new wound the pain increased drastically and she fell onto her back and hissed in pain.

After seeing that she was most likely not going to try to kill him again, Farvairen was feeling a little less tense. He walk back over to her and knelt down beside her leg. "Do you want medical attention?"

"It would be appreciated." she gave a weak smile.

"Can you walk over to the water? We need to get this cleaned and bandaged straight away."

Synathra merely shook her head and grunted refusal through gritted teeth.

Farvairen wanted to help her since she was probably the only person on this planet who was not trying to kill him, he simply sighed and picked her up. While he carried her over to the water he heard a quiet 'thank you'.

Synathra didn't mind being carried as long as it meant not having to walk on her damaged leg. He set her down next to the water spring and moved down to the damage shin. First he removed her right armored boot then unclipped the armor around her shin to reveal the full the wound.

It wasn't too horrific and could be fixed by some disinfectant along with some bandaging after it was cleaned. He proceeded to cut away some of the mesh bodysuit that surrounded her shin wound. He pulled a small medical kit out of his military backpack placing it next to him.

Farvairen lifted her damaged shin into the water and proceeded to clean it with. Synathra winced as he touched the area around the wound and decided to try and make conversation to distract herself from the pain, "So... What is your name?" The man lifted his head to look at her and replied. "Farvairen, And you?" "Synathra." she answered.

It was obvious to Farvairen that she was trying to distract herself from the pain. He finished cleaning the wound and lifted her leg out of the water, he then proceeded to retrieve a clean cloth from the med kit to dry the wound. As soon as he touched the cloth to the wound she winced again, "Don't worry this won't take long." after drying the wound Farvairen pulled out some antiseptic paste from the med kit and just before he started to apply it he warned,

"This will sting a lot." Her eyes filled with worry as she gave a quite

"Ok." Looking away she saw the bodies of the heretics and her curiosity peaked.

"Are then any others like you on this planet?" She asked

"Do you mean a guardsmen?" he asked back to recieve a slight nod."Probably not. To be completely honest I'm not a guardsmen anymore. Last time I checked worshiping a chaos god wasn't mandatory."

"Did you know them?" she motioned towards the cultists

"The one i shot was lieutenant Kriglen he wasn't the most pleasant of people. I'm not sure about the one you made a mess of but the one you stabbed was Commisar Lirentoc, he was a crazy asshole who shot anyone that even took a step backwards."

"I suppose thats the best you could hope for when killing your own people." Her voice was solemn.

"You said the only humans you have met destroyed your life, care to elaborate?"

"I would rather not talk about it."

"Very well." he let out a disappointed huff.

Synathra realised that she had not noticed the burning of the disinfectant until Farvairen was almost finished applying it, but as soon as she thought about it the pain increased until it was almost unbearable. Her jaw clenched and her leg muscles tensed but relaxed as soon as Farvairen ensured. "Bare with me, I'm almost done."

When he finished he took the bandages and wrapped the wound. "Ok all done." he said a sigh of relief followed after his statement. Synathra sat up so too look at her leg expecting to find it in a horrific state, she was pleasantly surprised to see it neatly bandaged.

"Thank you."

He looked up from washing his hands in the spring "Your welcome."

Synathra vision blurred and then blackened as she fainted from a mix of blood loss and fatigue. Farvairen walked over to her so he could check if she was breathing. He stared at her for a few seconds, she looked at peace, the thought of ending her life while she slept to spare her the punishment that came with being on this planet crossed his mind but he immediately shook his head to regain focus.

After a few minutes of contemplation over the matter of what to do next and filling his water canteens, he decided that it was best for them to get as far away from the cultists as possible.

Farvairen walked over to the sleeping woman and picked her up turning to face away from the main chaotic encampment.

Farvairen walked through the dense forest for about thirty minutes and surprisingly Synathra had not woken, he deduced that her current state was due to exhaustion. Frequently he looked down still surprised by what had just transpired.

Although Synathra was fairly light carrying anything through the thick flora on this planet was arduous. His eyelids drooped and he decided that it was time he rested.

Farvairen made every effort to not wake synathra as he placed her on the ground, but then realised that after what she had slept through he probably didn't need to make so many precautions.

He walked a few meters away to sit against a tree. As soon as he sat down he felt himself slowly falling off the dark precipice into the realm of sleep.

_Explosions, screams, shouts, gunfire and laughter mixed together to form a banquet of razor blades for the ears. Farvairen's eyes opened to see the 135th Polarak regiment tearing itself apart. He grabbed an autogun along with his military pack and started to run through the encampment. The words "Run, don't look back, kill everyone in your way." rang through his head over and over as he shot down anyone in his path not knowing whether it was friend or foe. Catching glimpses of people being skinned, dismembered, gutted, raped, shot, stabbed, mutilated filled his vision._

Farvairen awoke with a jump. The memories of the previous days ebbed at his sanity bringing anxiety into full effect causing adrenaline to pump through his body. No matter how exhausted or tired he was sleep would not come.

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember like red on a ork wartrukk reviews make me go FAASHTA! Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy =)**

**Chapter 4: Bug Problem**

Synathra awoke slowly still exhausted from her ordeal, she looked around to take in her surroundings. Farvairen was simply staring forwards as if he wasn't even in the same reality. The dark rings under his eyes along with drooping eyelids indicated that he had not slept.

Synathra sat up noticing a familiar smell that tingled her nose.

"You're awake." Farvairen's voice was rough as if he had just woken up.

"Did you carry me here?" Farvairen simply nodded slowly."How far away are we?"

"I'm not sure. At any rate we should keep moving." Farvairen stood up

"Where exactly are we going?" The thought only just coming to Synathra's mind.

"In the opposite direction from what was once an Imperial guard regiment."

She frowned at his response"Thats it? You must of had some sort of proper plan."

"Have you got a better one?" Irritation plagued his tone, he was obviously extremely tired.

Farvairen took a deep breath, "At any rate we should keep moving."

They both stood up to continue moving away from the regiment of heretics. Synathra decided to stay quiet not wanting to irritate Farvairen further. Walking on her wounded leg created a buffet of painful sensations while she awkwardly navigated the forest floor.

Synathra's hand drifted up to grasp the second soulstone which hung around her neck. She thought of everything she had lost but stopped as a she started to feel dizzy. One of her hands lent on a tree stabilizing her while the other cradled her forehead.

"Wait!" She called out to alert her human companion.

"What is it?" Farvairen walked back to her, "Synathra?"

"I don't know I'm jus-" She looked up and her eyes widened. A Large green creature with four vicious limbs was standing poised to strike. Without a second thought Synathra pulled Farvairen to the side, the creature's clawed hands flew down and caught Farvairens left arm, it quickly lashed out with its second set of scythed arms slicing through his flesh tearing his arm off at the elbow covering the wound in a strange green goo.

Farvairen screamed in pain as the monster let him drop to the ground as it turned towards the sensed psychic threat.

With both hands Synathra sent crackling waves of energy at the creature while backing away. As the energy arched from her fingertips and onto the hulking slaughterhouse the scent of burnt flesh drifted through the air.

It roared in pain angered by the Psycher's power. If its prey was going to lash out with psychic attacks it would return the favor.

Synathra's focus faltered as she felt something reach into her mind activating every memory of fear that was within its grasp. Her muscles seized up as her mind was clouded by fear.

Farvairen was overcome by the pain lancing through his arm. Looking towards Synathra he saw her frozen in fear as the creature advanced. Using a combination of his willpower and strength he unslung his autogun, pointed it towards the monster and held down the trigger.

Six shots out of twenty hit their mark tearing through skin causing the monster to bleed profusely. It turned back towards Farvairen reassessing its former target.

Feeling control of her body flowing back Synathra focused on the creature. Delving deep into its mind she started to destroy it from the inside. It gripped its head in pain as the skin ripped open for blood to escape.

Doubling over the monster roared, the back of its head exploded in a red mist, sending chunks of skull and flesh flying through the air.

Turning her attention to Farvairen she saw him writhing in pain as the exposed flesh on the remainder of his left arm dissolved rapidly. She reached him going for a closer inspection hoping to find out what was happening. She had seen something like this before.

Before she could look he screamed an order, "Cut it off!"

Synathra's expression portrayed her reluctance "Wha!, No I'm not going to cut your arm off!"

Farvairen pulled his combat knife out of its sheath, "It's spreading, if you don't cut it off it will kill me! Its barely an arm now anyway!"

Synathra looked back to the dead creature, "Thats a Tyranid!" she said out loud annoyed at herself for not noticing sooner. Complying with Farvairen's request of amputation she took the knife out of his hand. "Ready?" She was reluctant to hurt him.

"**JUST DO IT!**" With that she knew there wasn't much time, she placed the knife just below his shoulder and started to cut into his flesh. The knife slid through the skin and muscle with ease but stopped at the bone, every moment she sawed through the bone was torture for both of them. Every stroke of the knife earned Synathra a pained noise which ate at her mind clouding it with pity.

After ten seconds of sawing the knife made it's way through the bone and the rest of the flesh under it. She quickly sifted through Farvairen's bag finding the medkit so she could retrieve a bandage. Her hands shook as she wrapped up the wound. She had to bring the bandage across and around his chest almost using up the whole roll.

Sitting up he let out a groan through gritted teeth.

His vision turned to a red plain and his ears were filled with pained screams. All he could see was what looked like a chaos marine covered in marks of slaanesh. He held a staff that was also adorned with the Mark of slaanesh forged into a blade.

The marine laughed at him as he tried to close his eyes and cover his ears, his attempts were futile **"Resilient are we? No matter you Will break like the rest!"**

Farvairen flashed back to reality where he now stood pressed up against a tree , his chest heaving as he tried to suck in as much air as possible. His lost arm was nothing compaired to the headache he now had.

Synathra's face filled with worry as she sensed a psychic presence and guessed what had just happened, "Who spoke to you?"

"I-i don't kn-know!" he cradled his head with his remaining hand, as it spoke again

**"Ultimate pleasure is just a brief submission away."**

"No more! Get out of my head!" Farvairen shouted out.

**" Yes! YES! BREAK FOR SLAANESH!**"

Synathra moved up to him and grabbed his shoulders to keep him still. She delved in his mind attempting to banish the warp spawn.

As the pain subsided and the voice quieted Farvairen heard the words **"Just Let go."**

**So tell me what you think, some reviews would help with my motivation to keep writing. I would like criticism as long as it is constructive and is not just someone mouthing off (I'm glad to say that that hasn't happened yet =D). Tell me if you want more background on the characters or maybe a new one. The relationship between Farvairen and Synathra right now is turning out to be dependence towards the circumstance, but it might turn into something more.**

**And remember: DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! DAKKA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

**Also tell me if you find any errors that you want me to fix.**

**Have a nice day =)**


End file.
